


剪琼瑶

by Auretta



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auretta/pseuds/Auretta





	剪琼瑶

1.  
张超认识luna要追溯到十来年前。彼时琉璃山还只有几户人家，那些公子小姐们他大都认识，自然注意到多出来的那个妹妹。小姑娘穿一身白色纱裙，裙摆落着金银两色丝线绣成的星辰明月，微卷的栗色头发卡着一枚亮闪闪的小月亮流苏。其他小朋友都在一处玩耍，独她站在角落的窗前，漂亮的小脸绷得很紧，神情严肃，小手攥着裙子，出神地看着什么。

张超颜控属性点满，且好奇心重，当即决定走过去和这个天上掉下来的洋娃娃打招呼。

洋娃娃转过头来，开口软软糯糯地回应他的问候，中文颠三倒四，还夹着几个不知哪国的单词。张超很耐心地和洋娃娃聊天，也渐渐明白她为什么一个人在这儿。他家里有个第一语言是蒙语、顶着张异族脸孔的老爸，没觉得这有多特别。但这时候混血儿还很罕见，突兀且不合群的美丽很难被接纳，况且汉语又说得不清楚。那些小孩儿里受父母长辈耳濡目染，多有拜高踩低的，孩子的恶意无遮无拦，光明正大地排挤她。

她看起来和张超家里那两个弟弟差不多大，张超一想到方书剑那个小魔头，就愈发觉得眼前的小姑娘安静可爱，跑去拿了糕点哄她。洋娃娃细声细气地和他说Danke。张超无师自通地听懂，应当是谢谢的意思。

可惜没过多久，洋娃娃被王家的金圣权叫走。大少爷不动声色地把她护在身后，不甚诚恳地和张超致歉，妹妹年纪小，如果有什么冒犯，还请原谅。  
张超暗自吐槽金圣权装模作样充大人款，一边笑笑说没有，又不好意思问洋娃娃的名字，总觉得显得自己心怀不轨，只好目送他们离开。

知道小洋娃娃叫什么的时候，那些风言风语已然传开。王家多了个女孩儿，说是周深的学生，一个小公司老板的女儿，好巧不巧也姓王，叫王宛月，外文名Luna。那老板和他太太都是中国人，偏小姑娘一副异族面貌——据说是中德混血——傻子都看得出这里头有鬼。

大家族在外头养个私生子、私生女的事儿司空见惯。古语有云，“心中有佛，所见即是佛。”那些人自己心里脏，怀着恶意揣测，认定她是王晰的风流产物，借着学生的名号接回家。张超在学校里也听了一两句，Luna比他小两级，也在这儿念书。他还借着听蔡程昱练歌的机会悄悄去看过小洋娃娃和同学们练舞，她中文说得好些了，但混在同学里还有点儿怯怯的神色。

张超远远瞧着，她身边的两个小女孩好几次暗暗使坏，或是绊她，或是肢体上碰呀撞呀的。Luna像是全不知道，躲避不及被搡得摔倒。张超不忿，他自小没受过这种气，没想太多，当即跑进教室指责那两个女孩。

老师知道这是大金主的儿子，待他很是客气。张超从不是疾言厉色咄咄逼人的类型，却是一点儿不肯退让，非逼得两个小姑娘哭着和Luna道歉。

这事儿后来传进郑云龙耳朵里，郑影帝觉得有趣，把儿子叫过来问清来龙去脉，不赞同地摇摇头：“你有保护妹妹的心，这很好。但是超儿，保护一个人要讲究方式方法。”他顿了顿，说起一句不相干的话来，“‘或许爱就是这样，莱斯特小姐，但你知道我怎么想吗？我觉得爱是想要触碰却又收回手。’”

张超似懂非懂，但也没再拥有英雄救美的机会。约摸是金圣权和高杨也知道了小朋友受欺负，王家人做事的逻辑有时异常简单粗暴，他再去围观小月亮跳舞，同学已经都换过一拨了。

他的小月亮——这话若是叫金圣权和高杨听见非得要问问是谁家的小月亮——跟着周深学声乐，有时周末住在王家。可惜偌大的琉璃山别墅区，云家的霭园在山这头，王家的浮生公馆在山那头，八竿子打不到一块，开车还得五分钟，更别提偶遇。

王宛月的养母是个不怎么靠谱的主儿，养孩子的意义在好玩儿，乐趣在打扮洋娃娃，小朋友全须全尾没饿死就算功德圆满。他们上的学校全名叫梅溪湖市恩和国际学校——是的，取自方书剑的蒙语名，提供从幼儿园到高中的十五年课程，学费高昂，学生非富即贵。学校是周寄宿制，王宛月留宿王家时周一便和两个哥哥一块去学校。金圣权和高杨一左一右牵着小妹妹送到教室，再各自去上课。她和长兄要更亲近些，但偶尔也会踮脚亲亲二哥，这时小羊会摸摸小月亮的后脑，和她嘀咕几句德语，然后侧过脸对张超露出一个三分得意七分挑衅的笑。

张超听不懂德语，也得不到小天使的吻，只能酸得像个柠檬。

2.  
约莫是张超十岁的某天，或是更早，王家的佣人们开始统一口径，称王宛月为“大小姐”。这个早早儿就被传闻认为是王晰私生女的孩子终于被“核定”身份，成为王氏家族的一员。

个中隐情，很久之后张超听她说起才算完全弄明白。王宛月确确实实并非王晰的亲生女儿。那位王姓老板是她生父，他的合法配偶、王宛月的“嫡母”，因自己无法生育，便把这个孩子要过来养着，她生母不甚在意这个女儿，也乐得逍遥。养母意外去世之后，王宛月的亲生父亲把她卖给王家，现金716万，交割一个女孩的人生——这有零有整的数字还是她的生日。

“你知道吗，”她靠在张超怀里蹭了蹭，“我小时候看《红楼梦》，觉得我就是那个…娇杏。”

“为什么？”《红楼梦》他只囫囵看过一遍，剧情早就忘得差不多，老老实实地问：“娇杏是谁？”

“偶因一着错，便为人上人。”Luna歪着头想了想，实在记不清那个章回名，只好描述内容：“是甄家的丫鬟，因为回头多看了贾雨村一眼，后来就成了他的妻子。”

“嗯…”张超说：“那也应该是我，我先和我们小月亮说话，所以近水楼台先得月。”

他的小妻子愣了片刻，噗地一笑，“学长，不要讲土味情话。”

他们在Luna硕士毕业之后的秋天结了婚，云家娶妻王家嫁女，场面热闹盛大。一向沉稳可靠的小张总在看到穿婚纱的王宛月时没忍住掉了眼泪。

婚戒是他参与设计的款式，镶嵌的钻石总重7.16克拉。他低头亲吻爱人的手背，向她致谢，谢谢你愿意这么早嫁给我。

和他的小月亮求婚是两年前的事。  
王宛月完成学业，在那年夏天从燕京舞蹈学院毕业。作为男朋友，张超自然不会缺席毕业典礼。他没穿得过分隆重，带好鲜花，衣兜里放着一只戒指盒。典礼结束后他和小朋友在校园里散步，走到那块刻着“舞蹈家摇篮”的大石附近时，张超忽然停下了脚步。

“怎么了？”Luna问，她见张超掏衣兜，又问：“是有电话吗？”

小张总摇摇头，拿出那只蓝绿色皮面盒子的同时单膝下跪。

“我知道这有些仓促，我原本想再等等的。”他说着，把盒子展开，有一枚铂金戒指，戒圈铺镶碎钻，正中是祖母绿形切割主石。“但我真的等不及了。”

“王宛月小姐，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

高杨看见那张照片的第一眼并没有察觉出事情有哪里不对。妹妹的毕业典礼他和金圣权都缺席，看了几张朋友圈里的照片。金圣权眼力好，一下瞥见那枚戒指，简洁大方的款式，钻石在阳光下折射出眩目的光。他又看了其他照片，心道我们家的白菜恐怕已经叫人挖走，下一秒便刷到一条更新。

旁边的小羊已经气成河豚，很不高兴地撇着嘴角：“张超真会挑时候！”

金圣权只能先哄羊，小朋友长大了遇到喜欢的人了，想结婚也很正常嘛。

“哪里就长大了！她今年才二十岁，七月的生日，离法定婚龄还有快一个月。”

王宛月第一次到家里的时候高杨七岁，圣权十一岁。人类幼崽时期大一岁都是鸿沟，她亲妈从前照料得又不上心，小小朋友看起来比双胞胎还年幼，一捏就碎。如今长成大姑娘了，高杨脑子里还总是她那时的模样，生怕被偷了拐了。

“你生星阑的时候也才二十岁呢。”金圣权嘀咕，“只许州官放火，不许百姓点灯。”

“…反正不行！”高杨被噎得一时语塞，但很快就找到了反驳的话，“再说了，高星阑又不是我有丝分裂的，你也有责任。”

♡♡♡


End file.
